Hide Away
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Songfic set to Daya's 'Hide Away'. Best read if you listened to the song. After a sub-par day in Chaotic, Krystella wonders why she's so rough on Tom and his crew. Little does she know a certain hit song, along with some help from her 'goody-goody' sister would set her straight.


**Hey there! Michael here with a Chaotic story for you! It's my first one for this cartoon and it'll feature a character who I think got a raw deal on the show - Krystella. I always thought there was a hidden side to Krystella that we never saw, much like we saw with Helga on 'Hey Arnold!'. It's also a songfic, using a song that's recently gotten stuck in my head - Daya's 'Hide Away'. In fact, this story is better when listening to 'Hide Away'. Search the song up on YouTube, it's pretty good. By the way, this is just fanwork here! None of what you see here is mine. I'm just borrowing it for the purpose of this work. With that out of the way...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Krystella had just ported out of Chaotic after a day that had yielded a 3-3 record in her matches. She also had a run-in with Tom Majors and his crew. She tossed her scanner on her dresser and laid flat on her bed, wondering why she was so rough on Tom. It's not like she liked Tom...did she? This was a situation where she could really use some help from her twin sister, Jycella. Krystella then turned on her hybrid iPod/radio and flipped to the song 'Hide Away', a song that she and Jycella loved.

Krystella sighed. "Daya, you so get me.", she said as the song started.

Krystella thought about the opening lyrics, "Boys seem to like the girls who laugh at anything, the ones who get undressed before the second date"...'Definitely Klay. So glad I got rid of him.', she thought to herself. When the 2nd round of lyrics came around, she then got to thinking of someone else who had a crush on Tom...'That's Sarah, hands down.'

"Jycella would know where to find Mr. Right. She's got Kaz wrapped around her finger.", Krystella said to herself before thinking about Tom once again as the last line of lyrics before the chorus came.

The chorus made Krystella think about Tom non-stop...his sleek black hair, his smile and his caring, good nature. She was disrupted by a knock on her door.

"Krysie, you in there?"

It was her twin sister, Jycella! Krystella hit the pause button on her iPod and opened the door to her room.

"Jycella, I didn't know you were there.", Krystella said as her twin sister entered. "I was just in a bad mood, listening to my iPod."

Jycella smiled at her twin sister. "What were you listening to?", she asked.

"Our favorite song - 'Hide Away'."

"Daya?"

"That's the one!"

Jycella smiled. "I remember when we were in Times Square with Tom, Kaz and Sarah for New Year's Eve. We both freaked out when Daya came on stage.", Jycella started.

Krystella chuckled "We couldn't get 'Hide Away' out of our heads after that night!", she exclaimed. Then Krystella sighed, remembering that was also the night her crush on Tom was nearly revealed. "That was also the night that Sarah and I kissed Tom at midnight."

"Aw, don't I know it, Krysie! You made me keep that a secret between us, remember?", Jycella asked.

"I remember. Sister's pact - keep a secret crush a secret.", Krystella confirmed. "I don't know what to do, Jycella. I want to tell Tom I love him...but I don't know how he'll react. What if he still has it out for me?", she asked.

Jycella smiled "You ever think that maybe 'Hide Away' was trying to tell you something, Krysie?", she asked Krystella.

"Like what, sis?"

"Like, maybe, forget your stupid rivalry with Tom and just tell him how you really feel about him! He's a good boy, right?", Jycella asked.

"He is...a very good boy. Much better than Klay.", she told Jycella. "Where do the good boys go to hide away?", she asked herself, quoting the lyrics to 'Hide Away'.

Jycella put her arm around her sister. "Krysie, if I know Tom as well as I think I do, he's probably in Chaotic right now. Don't sweat it, I'll go with you.", Jycella told her sister joyfully.

"You will, Jycella?", Krystella asked.

Jycella nodded "Of course, Krysie. We're sisters. It's part of the Sibling's Unwritten Code of Honor. We must always stand up for each other.", Jycella explained as Krystella took her iPod and they ported back to Chaotic.

* * *

The sisters soon found themselves back in Chaotic and sure enough, there were Tom and Kaz, hanging out like they usually do. Jycella was already dating Kaz, so if Krystella could hook Tom, it would be, in Jycella's manner of speaking, a 'double score' for the twin sisters.

"Go get 'em, sis!", Jycella exclaimed. "I'll be right here for you.", she smiled.

"Thanks, Jycella.", Krystella smiled as she walked over to Tom and Kaz.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tom and Kaz...

Kaz was raving about his match with HercuLeon, ending his unbeaten streak. When suddenly...

"Speak of the devil...here comes Krystella.", Kaz scoffed.

"Will you relax, Kaz? She ditched Klay! Why she didn't do it sooner, I have no idea. Bottom line, she's cool now.", Tom explained.

"Fine. But if things go amiss, I'm here for you, bro!", Kaz exclaimed as Krystella walked over.

"Hey.", Krystella greeted.

"Oh! Hey, Krystella.", Tom greeted.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all. Sarah just left on a scan quest and we have no idea where Peyton may be hiding out.", Tom explained as he pulled out a seat for Krystella, ever the gentleman that he is.

"That's Tom for you...somehow, he knows how to work the ladies.", Kaz scoffed.

"You have no room to talk, Kaz. You're dating Jycella.", Tom reminded his best friend.

"Oh yeah."

Krystella smiled. "Now that Kaz is taken care of...you mind if I talk to you in private, Tom?", she asked.

Tom blushed. "Uh...uh...sure, Krystella.", he stammered as Kaz made his way over to Jycella, who was hiding out near the table that Krystella would normally sit at. Tom smiled as his best friend left. "Kaz may be a little wacky, but I wouldn't have him any other way.", he told Krystella.

Krystella blushed as she kissed Tom on the cheek. "That's what I really like about you, Tom. You understand me and you're loyal to your friends. You're a good boy, Tom.", she said to him.

Tom was a little confused, but soon figured out the reference Krystella tried to make. "Have you been listening to Daya again?", he asked.

Krystella nodded in confirmation. "I have. It was Jycella that told me that her song 'Hide Away' was trying to tell me that I should just go for it and tell you how I really feel about you, Tom.", she explained as she let her brunette hair down to her natural length. "I love you, Tom Majors."

Tom was shocked, yet at the same time glad Krystella told him that she loved him. "I'm glad you told me, Krystella. Now I know why you were so rough on me...it was to keep your crush on me a secret. Personally, I kinda knew when you kissed me when we were in Times Square for New Year's Eve.", he told her. "The truth is...I love you too, Krystella Adams.", Tom told her as they kissed. The chorus of Daya's 'Hide Away' once again played in Krystella's head...

'Thank you, Daya. I finally know where the good boys go to hide away.', Krystella thought to herself.

"Well, it's about time!", Jycella commented. "I thought Krysie would never get the message of our favorite song!"

"You and me both, Jycella.", Kaz told her as he kissed Jycella. "So...you up for a double date? You and me, Tom and Krystella?", Kaz asked.

"You know it, Kazzers!", Jycella giggled "Where we going this time?"

Kaz blushed "Oh, I don't know...we could get some pizza here in Chaotic while we watch a marathon of your favorite show, Jycella.", he suggested.

"'Austin and Ally'? That's Krysie's favorite show, too!" (Note: Wouldn't put it past the girls of 'Chaotic' to get into 'Austin and Ally') "She and I have Ross Lynch's 'Without You' on our iPods!", Jycella exclaimed to which Krystella made a slashing motion with her right hand. "Oooh...I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"Ya think?", Krystella commented as she thought 'How hard is it to be a closet 'Austin and Ally' fan without your twin sister nearly blowing your secret?' Tom then reached over, curious about the journal she brought with her into Chaotic.

"Hey, what's this?", he asked.

Krystella lightly tapped his hand away, uttering an all too familiar catchphrase (at least familiar to her and Jycella)..."Hey, don't touch my book!"

Krystella and Tom laughed, then Kaz and Jycella intervened. "You guys ready to go?", Kaz asked.

"Of course, Kaz!", Tom exclaimed. "Ready, _Krysie_?", Tom asked, using the nickname that Jycella gave her.

"Of course, Tommy-boy!", Krystella said as she kissed Tom. "By the way, only you and Jycella can call me 'Krysie'.", she added.

"Well, let's go!", Kaz said as they ran off.

"Last one there's the Squid!", Tom exclaimed. (Note: 'Rocket Power' reference, anyone?)

And as they ran off to get pizza, Krystella looked towards Tom. If it wasn't for her go-to song, she would've never hooked up with a 'good boy' like him.

 **Well, that's that!**

 **One last author's note: I'm not a Tom/Krystella shipper. Like I said in the intro, I thought that there was a hidden side to Krystella that we never saw in the show and I thought it was time to reveal that side. I'm more of a Tom/Sarah shipper. My next Chaotic story will be Tom/Sarah centered and will include 'Austin and Ally' references. So be on the lookout for that!**

 **Catch ya later, everyone!**


End file.
